Tone
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |RainySeason2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015 = ああ～　熱くなってきたのじゃ。熱いのは苦手じゃ。筑摩。筑摩～！アイス…ラムネ… |EarlySummer2015_EN = Ugh... It's getting hot. I hate/(dislike) the heat. Chikuma. Chikuma~! Ice cream... Ramune... |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = Ramune is a soft drink. |Fall2015 = 実りの秋じゃ。美味しいものがいっぱいなのじゃ。我輩はサンマは全部食べる派じゃ。うぐっ、骨が…筑摩、筑摩ぁ～！ |Fall2015_EN = It's the autumn harvest. With so many delicious treats. I am someone who just eats sauries whole. Agh, a fishbone... Chikuma! Chikuma! |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = 筑摩、西洋のお祭りじゃな。料理もケーキも見事なものじゃ。吾輩も楽しいぞ！ |Christmas2015_EN = Chikuma, this is a Western festival. The cake and cuisines are totally amazing. I'm having fun too! |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = 筑摩ぁ、大掃除はもう終わったのじゃ。大の字がついているだけで面倒くさいのじゃ。我輩は早くそばを食いたいのじゃ。 |EndofYear2015_EN = Chikuma, the cleaning is over already. Even sprawling around is troublesome. I want to quickly eat soba. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 年が明けたのじゃ！提督、謹賀新年じゃ！今年もよい年にせねばな！ |NewYear2016_EN = It's dawn of (a new) year! Happy New Year, Admiral! Let's make this year a great one too! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = Rough translation |Setsubun2016 = 吾輩が何故鬼なのじゃ！？…うむ、お姉さんだからか！仕方ないのじゃ…あ痛っ！誰じゃ！！ |Setsubun2016_EN = How come I have to be the demon!? ...hm, it's because I'm the older sister? No way around it then, I suppo-Ow! Who was that!!? |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = チョコ、美味かったのー！…え？アレは自分で食べるものではなかったのか…すまん… |Valentine2016_EN = The chocolates were delicious, Wait I wasn't supposed to eat those? Sorry |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = 提督、そんなにお菓子を抱えてお子様か！うん？配るのか？我輩にもくれるのか？！ワーイ！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Admiral, with all those sweets you're holding, you'll look like a little kid! Huh? You're handing them out? I get to have some too?! Yaaay! |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 春風が心地よいのう提督よ…このまま深海の連中が大人しければよいのじゃがなぁ… |Spring2016_EN = The spring's breeze is pleasant isn't it, Admiral... It would have been great if those people from the deep sea can continue behaving themselves, ain't it... |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 三周年か！なんとあっぱれなことじゃ！うむ！な～っはっはっはっはっは、な～はっは…あひがっ！げ…ぐ…。 |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Third anniversary, isn't it! How splendid of an occassion it is, indeed! Aye! Wah-hahahahaha! Na-haha- Owch! Nn... gh... |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 塀の上にカタツムリがおるぞ！風流じゃなぁ。ぅえ？これは塀を食しておるのか？なんと！ |RainySeason2016_EN = Look, there's a snail on top of the fence! That's quite a scene. Wha!? You say it is eating the fence!? Now really?! |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Character 'Appearance ' * She has long, brown hairin twintails with two white hair ribbon accessories. At least in official art, at least one strand of hair comes down between her eyes. * Before upgrade, she wears a single elbow glove on her left arm that has a seaplane runway on it, a long green jacket belted at the waist (with some ambiguity as to whether it's acting as a short dress, or she's just wearing no pants), and asymmetrical legwear in the form of a thigh-high sock on her left (runway) side. * With battle kit on, all her turrets are on her right side. * After upgrade, she has a much more visually distinct appearance, wearing a shorter green jacket, a long black skirt with such extreme side slits as to make it a pelvic curtain, and no visible underwear. The movie's concept art, however, displays her and Chikuma with actual underwear on. Personality * Tone is notable for her old-fashioned militaristic speech patterns and has an impulsive and brash personality. She's always relying on Chikuma, but also wants to establish herself as the big sister by acting tough. In most of her seasonal lines and 4-koma appearances she's always prone to make a fool of herself due to her impulsiveness. Trivia *Tone was sunk on 24 July 1945 by USN aircraft from the light carrier USS Monrerey at Kure, Hiroshima (34°14′N 132°30′E). She was raised and scrapped over the course of 1947 and 1948. *The reason why Tone only has turrets on her right side is because both Tone and Chikuma mounted all four turrets of their main battery forward of the main mast. The rear deck was equipped with a heavy AA battery and a complicated track and turntable system that allowed the quick launch of all 5 (compared to the 3 that all other cruisers carried) of her floatplane reconnaisance aircraft. This is depicted in her original form as a white pattern on her left sock, and on the skirt of her cheongsham in her Kai Ni form. *Participated in the Indian Ocean Raid in 1944 which culminated in a civilian massacre on her decks despite attempts at prevention by her captain. **Despite this unfortunate incident, she, Inazuma and Ikazuchi are the only known IJN warships who have retrieved prisoners from sinking/sunken enemy ships. Turning them over safely however, is a prestige only belonging to Inazuma and Ikazuchi. *Received her Kai Ni on 23/04/2014, together with Chikuma and Bismarck. *Her name was first carried by the protected cruiser Tone sole in her class, in 1907. Category:Tone Class Category:Heavy Cruisers